


How far will a sex fuelled werehog go?

by SonicLoverCal



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicLoverCal/pseuds/SonicLoverCal
Summary: Some nights when Sonic is a werehog, he looses control and fulfils his sexual desire.Authors note: this is my first fan fic so please don't hate.I don't own sonic the hedgehog or any of the characters but I do own the story!Sonadow and other gay male sex, don't like, don't read. Also contains rape at the start.Contains many scenes of smut





	1. Chapter 1

 

Some nights when Sonic is a werehog, he looses control and fulfils his sexual desire.

 

 

 

Authors note: this is my first fan fic so please don't hate.   
I don't own sonic the hedgehog or any of the characters but I do own the story!

Sonadow and other gay male sex, don't like, don't read. Also contains rape at the start.

 

* * *

  
   
Sonic was over at Shadow's house to protect tails. He didn't tell shadow this though. They were sat on his bedroom floor, playing a board game. The time was 8:15 pm. Sonic noticed the sun setting and sped off to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a bit" he shouted before locking the bathroom door. Ahhhh sonic screamed in agony. The transformation had begun. His once azure fur turned pale navy blue, his peach fur white, and grew shaggy. He grew claws and fangs. He was a monster. 'I can't let him see me like this' sonic thought.  
Shadow walked out side the bathroom and knocked on the door. "You alright in there?" He asked.  
"mhm" the other replied. Sonic knew he couldn't talk because shadow would recognise the difference in the way he sounded.  
"ok I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning." Shadow said as he walked towards his room - stripping down into his boxers and getting into bed.  
Sonic stood alone in the bathroom - in werehog form. His clothes were tight on his newly large body. Without thinking, he sliced them off with his razor sharp claws, leaving him completely naked. He looked down at his huge erect member. 'Why are you always hard in this form? Sonic asked himself.  
Swiftly, he took hold of his dick and pumped his hand up and down. Oaaaa he moaned in pleasure as he moved his hand quickly. It didn't matter how loud he was because shadow wouldn't hear him. Or so he thought.  
He lay there for what seemed like hours to him, but was only a couple minutes, pleasuring himself with his hands. He felt himself coming closer and he dug a finger into his ass. He had never done this before but he was too caught up in the moment to think about what he was doing before he did it. The feeling was weird at first but he got used to it as he shoved the finger further in. When it was all the way in, he pulled it out and put it back in, in time with his masturbation. Oaaah he moaned. In a matter of seconds, he had released his seed. He howled like a wolf as cum covered his body and shot out onto his muzzle. He pulled the finger out of himself. "That was great!" He whispered to himself.  
He thought about what he just did. The finger up his ass. And the image that entered his head before ejaculating. The whole time he thought about Amy, except the second of release. Then he thought about shadow. He pushed the thoughts aside and went to sleep in the bathroom.

Sonic woke up to the sound of banging on the door.  
"Hurry up and get out!" His annoyed friend shouted. "You've been in there all night and I need a piss!"   
"Ok" sonic replied. He couldn't really walk out there because his clothes were ripped and he stunk of cum.  
"I'll go downstairs, shout when you're done" Shadow toldo him - making his way downstairs. "I'll make you a drink."  
Sonic waited for shadow to leave before spraying deodorant and running for the bedroom. Once he got there, he put his pijama bottoms on.   
 "I'm done!" Sonic called down to Shadow.  
 


	2. The incident

When he got down stairs, shadow greeted him with a stack of pancakes and maple syrup. Sonic ate it all quickly, completely leaving his plate empty. When he was done, he went upstairs for a shower.

Shadow had already left for work - leaving sonic alone. He decided to play video games for the day as he was currently out of work. 

A few hours passed and shadow returned home. Walking into the living room, he saw a blue hedgehog lying on the couch in nothing but his boxers - a controller resting on his chest.

"EWWW! Get some clothes on" shadow teased. Sonics face turned bright red. He hated when shadow joked about his scruffy way of living.  
They both went to shadows room, shadow got changed and sonic threw on some tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Have a little fun with a colleague shads?" Sonic joked - hinting towards the sweat patch in shadows boxers.  
"Shut up!" Shadow retaliated.

After their little bicker fight, both hedgehogs opened a bottle of beer and settled down to watch Game Of Thrones.

3 hours later, sonic was passed out on shadows couch. Shads carried sonic up to his room - placing him on the floor and getting into bed himself. The sun was just setting as the 2 hedgehogs slept peacefully.

About 35 mins later, sonic awoke in excruciating pain. He had transformed into a werehog.

Quickly, he stripped off his boxers and jumped onto shadows bed forcefully ripping all of shadows clothes and turning his stomach side down. Shadow was awake now.

Not wasting any more time, werehog sonic shoved his 15" dick into shadows ass.

"AAHHH!" Shadow screamed in pain. "Who are you?" 

"Your master." Replied a husky voice. Sonic had no control over what was happening when he was like this. He didn't even have any memory of it.

Suddenly, the mysterious figure inside of shadow pulled out, before slamming back in. He continued to fuck the life out of his forced 'mate'

"Get off me" a weak voice shouted.  
The werehog put one hand in shadows mouth to keep him silent. He took his other hand and grabbed a hold on shadow's dick. He pumped it up and down on it, while the black hedgehog attempted to scream for help.

After what felt like 10 lifetimes shadow came all over the werehogs hand - his ass tightening around the werehog, forcing him to release his seed inside the black hedgehog. He then turned shadow around and licked up all the cum before wrapping his tongue around shadows cock. After he cleaned everything up, he left the beat up, unconscious hedgehog alone - cum still dripping out his ass. He took one look at his victim before showering and getting back to sonic's place on the floor. No one would suspect a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic woke up with the worst headache. 'What did I do last night?' He had no memory of what he had done to his friend.   
"Uhhh" shadow moaned in pain - just waking up.  
"You alright?" Sonic replied. Shadow sensed the concern in his friends tone. Sonic got up to help his buddy. "Shads, everything's gonna be ok,"   
He didn't realise he was naked until shadow turned over and said " umm dude why are you naked?"  
"I must've got hot last night", sonic blushed. Sonic got some pajamas on while shadow rolled around uncomfortably. Shadow stunk of cum and sweat.   
"What happened to you lady night bud?" sonic questioned.  
"I... I G.got r..raped" shadow burst into tears.  
"It's ok bud" sonic reassured him. "You don't have to go to work today so, when you're up to it, we can go to the hardware store and buy some things to trap the house in case he comes back."

 

In the store, the pair of hedgehogs bought all the supplies they needed and headed out - paying $140 for everything they bought.   
"You trap the bedroom, I'll get the rest of the house" sonic instructed - they had a plan now all they had to do was execute it.

After a few hours and a lot of hard work, the house was safe. The black hedgehog went back to sleep, while blue stayed up and played video games for a bit. It wasn't until almost sundown that he went to bed.

Sonic then experienced the same pain as every other night and lay away in his werehog form. Yet again he got up to attack shadow but he got caught in the cage.

In the morning, shadow woke up, rubbed his eyes and stared at the naked blue hedgehog hanging in the cage.  
"It was you!" Shadow shouted in anger. "You abused me!!"   
"It's not what it looks like," sonic replied, but before he had time to reason with the black hedgehog, the cops were on their way.

When they arrived, sonic was arrested on suspicion of rape and locked into a cell with other rapists. It was the one person he didn't want to see……

 

 

…Knuckles


	4. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic gets revenge for how knuckles hurt him.

"Funny seeing you here sonic~" knuckles teased.   
"Fuck you knuckles, just cuz I'm here doesn't mean I'm like you." Sonic replied.

Knuckles was put in prison only a few years ago after raping sonic. 

It was just after lights out and knuckles was wearing nothing but his tight boxers. Sonic was still waiting for his uniform and since he was dragged off in a hurry, he was still naked.

"Don't lie babe~" knuckles purred as he moved towards sonic, "I know you liked it~" knuckles now had his hand on sonics dick.   
"Don't touch me!" Sonic protested as he smacked knuckles' hand away.   
"Come on Sony-poo I know you've missed me~" Knuckles was sporting a 9" boner under his boxers, his eyes glazed over with lust. And sonic knew.

Knuckles stared at sonic as he made his way over to the azure hedgehog - pulling his boxers down to release his 9" throbbing cock.   
"Come here baby~" knuckles whispered, "let's continue where we left off~" knuckles grabbed sonic by the arm and pulled him over to the dark corner of their cell. They didn't need a bed for what knuckles was about to do.

Knuckles bent down behind sonic, who was being pushed up against the wall, and started to lick the blue hedgehogs ass - this causing a uncontrolled moan to escape from sonics mouth.

"I knew you missed it really~" knuckles teased. He finished licking sonic out and was preparing to fuck sonic when the transformation begun. Sonic was becoming a werehog. 

After the transformation, the bluey-gray were hog spun around, pinned the red echidna up against the same wall he was against moments ago and shoved his 15" dick inside of knuckles.

"Ah, I knew you liked it~" knuckles managed to squeeze out in between moans.

Sonic didn't respond and he continued to fuck the echidna up the ass.

"What's going on in there?" A guard shouted from outside their cell. He walked up to the bars but couldn't see the two as they were hidden by the shadows in the corner. He got his keys out to investigate.

The second he entere , the werehog pounced on him, ripped his clothes off and fucked him. He didn't realise but his claws were digging into the guard who was now bleeding out. When he was done, he grabbed the keys from the guard and left the cell - locking knuckles in with the soon to be dead guard.

 

Sonic was free.


End file.
